teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson
Tiny Tiger is a former supporting antagonist turned supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," former member of a group of punks, and an ally to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians. Voices * Juurota Kosugi (Japanese) * Jim Cummings (English) * Mario Filio (Latin American Spanish) * Ferrán Audi (Castilian Spanish) * Alberto Mieza (Catalan; As Albert Mieza) * Alain Dorval (French) * Guy Nadon (Canadian French) * Stefan Fredrich (German) * Ambrogio Colombo (Italian) * Gonçalo Adriano (Portuguese) * Ricardo Juarez (Brazilian Portuguese) * Wu Wen-min (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * Lim Giong (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Lei Gin-Leung (Cantonese Chinese) * Gyeongseon Sin (Korean) * Peter Røschke (Danish) * Fred Meijer (Dutch) * Dan Bratt (Swedish) * Jóhann Sigurðarson (Icelandic) * Even Stormoen (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * ??? (Russian) * Wojciech Paszkowski (Polish) * Jukka Rasila (Finnish) * István Koncz (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * Mohammad Filfila (Arabic) Story Descriptions As a human, Tiny used to be Tucker Tigerson, a 30 year old muscular man with short orange spike hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red tanktop, a spiked brown shoulder plate on his left shoulder, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. As a mutant, he is a male Tasmanian tiger with orange fur, yellow eyes, a big black nose, thick blackish-brown eyebrows, tan markings at the muzzle, chest, and stomach, sharp white teeth, pointed white claws, triangular ears, a brown tuft on his long tail, and brown stripes on his back fur and wearing a gold gladiator helmet, a gold armored arm gauntlet on his right arm, brown shoulder pads with silver spikes, silver metal bracelets, a brown suspender belt around the torso, a green leopard-spotted loincloth, and red and white converse shoes, and sometimes wielded a trident. He doesn't wear a shirt. At night, his pajamas are a green long-sleeved jacket with buttons, green pajama pants, and sometimes wears red slippers. His swimsuit is a pair of lime green swimming trunks. Personality Character Relationships Roxanne Pear Roxanne is Tiny's/Tucker's cousin. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Mobian Tracks (Human form) * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group (Mutated in this) * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More (Temporally changed back) * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 * Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mobians on Trial * Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi * The Maltese Spider * Sky Mobians * The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Cold as Ice * Yuffie the Hedgehog * Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Komodo Lumps * Mobians at the Earth's Core * Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters